Unnamed Xindi-Reptilians
The following is a list of unnamed Xindi. Reptilian Captain The Reptilian Captain commanded a ship that intercepted the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 as it was attempting to dock with Degra's ship to meet with Degra and Jannar to prove to them that they were being manipulated by the Sphere Builders. The captain demanded that Degra dock with him, so he could destroy the Enterprise. Degra, however, sided with Archer and destroyed the Reptilian vessel. ( ) :Played by Bob Morrisey. Reptilian Commander The Reptilian Commander, along with Degra, was in charge in obtaining enough kemocite from the Xindi-Arboreals for a test of the superweapon. When he arrived at the kemocite production facility, he complained that the Arboreals were lazy creatures. When Gralik, the head of the facility, could not be found he sent automated searchers to find him. ( ) :Played by John Eddins. Xindi-Arboreal #2 The Arboreal #2 was an associate of Gralik's at the kemocite production facility. When Gralik stated that the last production of kemocite was impure, the arboreal explained that a ruptured shield had caused the problem. He met with Degra when Gralik could not be found. ( ) :Played by Jack Alsted. Xindi-Arboreal #3 The Arboreal #3 was an associate of Gralik's at the kemocite production facility. When ordered to increase production by 60%, he complained that Degra was demanding too much. He was informed by Gralik, the head of the facility, that is was his job to make kemocite, not comment on policy. ( ) :Played by Sam Witwer. Xindi-Insectoid Councilor The Xindi-Insectoid councilor was the representative of his species on the Xindi Council. His name was very long because of his advanced age and could be difficult for non-Insectoids to pronounce. He often agreed with Commander Dolim during Council debates, urging quick and decisive action against the Human threat. He was very worried about the presence of the NX-01 Enterprise in Xindi space, fearing it was the first of a hundred ships coming to invade. He recommended that Enterprise be destroyed, and threatened to do it without the Council's approval if the Xindi superweapon were not finished quickly. ( ) Like Dolim, he favored alternatives to the superweapon being developed by Degra, such as a bioweapon. However, the Council overruled his and Dolim's proposal. ( ) When Captain Jonathan Archer came before the Council in February of 2154 to persuade them to stop the launch of the weapon, the councilor was unconvinced. Worried that the rest of the Council would stop the launch of the weapon, he assisted Dolim in stealing the weapon. However, when spatial anomalies were used by the Guardians to protect the weapon during battle, he began to realize there was some truth in Archer's assertions that the Guardians and the Sphere Builders were one and the same. When the councilor confronted Dolim with his suppositions, Dolim destroyed his ship. ( ) :The novelization of ENT: "The Expanse"/"The Xindi" refers to the Insectoid councilor by the name of "Shrest." :''The Xindi-Insectoid councilor also appeared in ENT: "Proving Ground". Like all Xindi-Insectoids, the councilor was a computer-generated character. However, Tarik Ergin was used as a stand-in for council scenes to read the lines and perform the movements as points of reference that animators would later mimic. Xindi-Primate Councilor The Xindi-Primate councilor was one of the representatives of his race on the Xindi Council; he was a colleague to Degra. When Enterprise first entered the Delphic Expanse on its search for the Xindi superweapon, he speculated its presence might be a coincidence, but nevertheless suggested that Commander Dolim use his contacts to gather all the information he could about the Humans. ( ) He voted against the development of the Xindi bioweapon because there was not enough information available on the Humans to make it feasible. When Commander Dolim acquired that information through Rajiin's infiltration of Enterprise, he worried that the Xindi had been exposed to the Humans. ( ) When Captain Jonathan Archer approached the Council claiming that the Xindi were being lied to and that Humans were not a threat to the Xindi, he was unconvinced. He was especially suspicious of the fact that Archer attempted a diplomatic solution only after he failed to blow up the weapon with photonic torpedoes. He was wary of bringing Archer before the full Council, recognizing that the Council was fractured enough as it was. ( ) However, once Degra was murdered by Dolim, the councilor moved to assist Jannar in supporting Archer. He said that though he had argued with Degra many times, only a fool would ignore him when he spoke. If Degra believed that Humans and Xindi had a future together, he would support that vision. The councilor committed Primate forces to the battle to stop the launch of the superweapon. He also crewed Degra's shuttle when Archer used it to go after the superweapon in the subspace vortex. ( ) :The Xindi-Primate Counsilor was played by Tucker Smallwood. The non-canon novelization of ENT: "The Expanse"/"The Xindi" gives Smallwood's character the name of "Mallora". http://www.trekweb.com/articles/2005/03/07/422d211abe6f9.shtml Tucker Smallwood, however, seems to have decided on "Depac", as that is how he signs all his autographs of this character. Other appearances * **"Proving Ground" **"Damage" Xindi-Reptilian Guard The Xindi-Reptilian guard accompanied Damron back to Earth during the year 2004, in order to test a bioweapon on 21st century Humans. He was killed by Archer and T'Pol, who foiled the plot. ( ) :Played by Tom Morga. Xindi-Reptilian Lieutenant lieutenant in 2154]] The Xindi-Reptilian Lieutenant questioned the intentions of the Sphere Builders during the Xindi operation to launch the superweapon to destroy Earth. Commander Dolim told him that if he ever again questioned him or the Sphere Builders, the lieutenant's skin would adorn Dolim's ship. ( ) :Played by Andrew Borba. Xindi-Reptilian Pilot The Xindi-Reptilian Pilot was a military officer and a member of Commander Dolim's regiment. He was selected by Dolim to pilot a one-man, destructive Xindi probe on a mission to attack Earth. ( ) In order to reach the planet, the pilot journied through a subspace vortex, bypassing Starfleet and the defense grid. After exiting the vortex in Earth's orbit, he successfully completed his mission, using the probe to carve a swath of destruction from Florida to Venezuela while transmitting telemetry back to the Xindi Council. The pilot subsequently set the probe to self-destruct. However, his deceased body accompanied debris from the probe on a journey to Central Asia, where it was recovered by a Vulcan transport and then placed in cold storage by Starfleet. The pilot's corpse was Starfleet's first indication of how the Xindi looked and was seen by Captain Archer, before he, as commander of the NX class Enterprise, led a search for the Xindi species. ( ) After being captured by the Xindi, Archer was interrogated by Dolim and learned that the Xindi commander believed the pilot's name would "go down in history", and would be "spoken with reverence, a testament to the superiority of the cold-blooded". ( ) Xindi-Reptilian Soldier soldier in 2154]] The Reptilian Soldier was with Dolim during the launch of the superweapon, and abduction of Hoshi Sato. Doim wished to use her talents to decode the other Xindi's launch codes. The soldier commented that she was strong-willed for a primate. ( ) :Played by Bruce Thomas. Xindi-Reptilian Technician The Reptilian Technician, with the rank of Lieutenant, was responsible for getting the Xindi superweapon underway. He was ordered by Commander Dolim to watch Hoshi Sato as she was working to decrypt the Xindi-Aquatics activation code for the Xindi superweapon. When it was revealed that Hoshi was still resisting their attempts to decrypt the sequence, this technician discovered that she had added an actually added an additional decryption layer to it. Once Hoshi became more cooperative, and able to get the 3th activation code decrypted, the technician continued to work on getting the weapon armed. ( ) :Played by Paul Dean. Category:Xindi Xindi, Unnamed